Memory Album
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: An a AU story. Sakura is about to have her first child and everyone is there to support her. There's some spoilers so be forewarned. Thinking about adding more.
1. Mother, Father

Mother, Father

Syaoran Li, like the dedicated husband he was, was holding Sakura's hand while she suffered through labor. With each contraction, Sakura would squeeze his hand hard enough that he knew it was going to leave a bruise, if she didn't break it first.

They were in a private room, the doctor having told her that she needed to wait a while longer before she could give birth. It had all happened so sudden. First she'd been at home with Syaoran having some tea when all of a sudden, her water broke and Syaoran rushed her to the hospital.

They were both calm, just waiting. That is, everything would have been calm if Kero weren't flying around in nervous circles, right above her head.

"Will you relax, Kero-chan?" Sakura finally said after watching him for a while. "You're starting to make _me_ nervous."

Kero stopped and immediately flew to her face. "Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not." He gave a nervous chuckle and flapped his tail. "Wish there was some TV here. That would be a good distraction right about now."

Sakura sighed and then screwed her eyes such, her hand moving to her belly. She moaned as another contraction hit and Kero freaked out a little more.

Worried, Syaoran leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled, despite her pain, and started to struggle up.

"What are you doing?" Kero cried.

Sakura grimaced. "Help me stand up," she asked, holding her hand out for Syaoran to take.

Syaoran frowned. "Are you sure?"

Sakura's bright green eyes sparkled. "Positive. Some walking around will do me some good."

With her husband's help, she managed to stand and then, slowly, started making her way around the room. Her hand was clasped securely in Syaoran's and every once in a while, she would stop to let a contraction pass, and then continue on. She was on her fourth lap around the room when the door suddenly burst open and a myriad of people made their way in.

"Sakura!" Touya called and reached her side, holding her elbow and glaring at Syaoran who glared right back.

Sakura smiled, tactfully ignoring the heated look her husband and brother passed each other. "You made it." A contraction chose that moment to hit and she leaned forward silently, waiting for it to pass.

"Is she alright?" Yukito asked coming into view.

Syaoran nodded and ran a loving hand across Sakura's cheek. "She'll be fine. She's almost ready."

Tomoyo suddenly appeared in front of Sakura and they held hands. "How far apart are your contractions?"

Sakura was trying to control her breathing before she answered. "They're really close. In fact, I think someone should call the doctor now."

"You heard the lady," Kero shouted. He would have gone himself but it probably wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do. In fact, knowing that the doctor would be in there any moment now, he decided to duck and hide behind Tomoyo's long strands of hair.

Yukito left the room and while the rest waited for him to come back with a doctor, Tomoyo spoke softly and happily with Sakura about what she planned to name the baby.

Sakura smiled. "That's easy. If it's a girl, I'll name her Nadeshiko. If it's a boy, well, I like the name Kimihiro." She looked up at Touya whose hand was still resting on her elbow. "When's dad going to get here?" She frowned. "Someone did call him, right?"

"Don't worry. He'll be here."

The doctor walked in then with a nurse and a wheel chair. "Alright Sakura-san, are you ready?"

Sakura smiled and placed a gentle hand on her belly. "I've been waiting for months to see my special little child."

The doctor smiled and quickly instructed for Sakura to take a seat on the wheel chair. She was whisked away, her friends and family walking along side her.

"I'll go in," Syaoran declared to the doctor. The man nodded and gave him over to a nurse who told him what to do to enter clean in the room. Before Sakura disappeared through the door, out of the corner of her eye she saw her dad making his way towards them. A bright smile broke across her face and she waved enthusiastically before disappearing behind the doors.

Syaoran stood off to the side and watched as the doctor prepared Sakura. A nurse touched his shoulder and said in a soft voice, "Hold her hand. When she starts pushing, it will be very painful and she needs all the support she can get."

Looking back at his wife, he grasped her hand firmly against his. She looked up at him and smiled.

"All right, Sakura-san," the doctor said off in the distance. "Push."

Later, Syaoran wasn't sure what his emotions were at that precise moment. It was a mixture between worry, fear, and extreme joy.

He couldn't help but worry as Sakura's grip crushed his fingers. He couldn't help but fear that the pain she was experiencing was too much, if it was taking longer that it was suppose to, if the baby was alright, and joy when he heard their child's first cries and when the nurse let him hold the baby boy in his arms for the first time.

He was so tiny and it amazed him that such a loud noise could come from such a small being.

"Let me see," Sakura's weak voice called. Syaoran walked towards the side of her bed and rested the baby gently in her arms. She smiled, touching the baby's nose. "He's so cute. Our little Kimihiro," she whispered.

Kimihiro decided then to open his eyes and completely surprise Sakura and Syaoran.

"He has such blue eyes," Syaoran whispered.

Both parents gazed into those large blue orbs of their child. Their baby boy.

Sakura was in such excellent health that she was checked out of the hospital that very day. When she walked out, she was carrying her baby proudly in her arms. Everyone crowded to see. Sakura's dad hugged her tightly and whispered how happy he was for. Tomoyo poked Syaoran on the side, asking how it felt like to be a dad. When he blushed and stammered something, she just laughed her 'Hohohoho' laugh. Yukito couldn't help but peer at the baby's white face. Touya was the first to say anything.

"Jeez, he looks nothing like you or the brat." His sister frowned and stomped on his foot. He grimaced but otherwise didn't say anything except to sneak a glare at her. She just huffed. Yukito laughed softly behind them, noticing how some things would never change.

"That's not true," Tomoyo said gazing lovingly at the baby's heart-shaped face and nose. "He has Sakura-chan's nose and mouth, and Syaoran-kun's ears." She smiled at Sakura. "He's beautiful."

Proudly, Sakura flushed and rocked her baby gently. She tapped his little nose making him scrunch his face and open his eyes to see what that had been. Everyone in the room gasped at his eyes.

"You know," Kero said poking his head out from Tomoyo's hair. "He looks a lot like Clow Reed and Eriol."

Sakura and Syaoran traded looks. "We'd been thinking the same thing," Syaoran confessed.

There was a clicking nose and they all looked up to see Tomoyo with her camcorder. "What?" she said with a gentle smile. "You didn't think I would miss catching this in my camcorder, did you?" She looked back through the lenses and zeroed in on Sakura, Syaoran, and little Kimihiro. "I think it's a perfect moment to start making memories! And you all look so cute!"

Sakura chuckled in embarrassment while everyone else chuckled at Tomoyo's enthusiasm.

"There she goes," Kero mumbled to himself, resting his head on his small paw. "Guess the new kid is going to be her new favorite pastime."

Tomoyo's 'Hohoho!' sounded throughout the hall.

**Just an AU story I felt like writing when I discovered that that Sakura and Syaoran are Watanuki's parents. Tell me what you think. I'll probably add more one-shots if enough people are interested.**


	2. Jealousy

**Thank you ShadowTheHedgehog92 for reviewing and thus I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like Meiling from the anime.**

Jealousy**  
**

Meiling Li was very protective of what she considered to be hers. First it had been Syaoran and now it was Kimihiro. Who was this little girl, stealing away her nephew's attention? This was supposed to be her time with him. It just wasn't fair.

She watched with steely brown-red eyes. The little girl was laughing with Kimihiro and he, with his fair skin, was blushing madly. Che! Her fists balled by her side and she uncrossed her legs, standing up. Her long black hair, in its customary buns, trailed silently behind her back, almost touching the ground as she made her way over to where they were playing by the penguin slide.

Huffily, she took Kimihiro's small five year old hand and started steering him away. She forced a smile at the little girl. "Sorry but it's time for us to head on home. Come on Kimihiro-kun." She wanted to smirk at the surprised look on the girl. But the little girl just smiled and waved good-bye at their retreating back.

"Bye Watanuki-kun! See you later!" she called.

Yeah right, like if that was ever going to happen. She turned her attention back to Kimihiro who was waving back madly with his arm. "Bye Himawari-chan!" She blinked at his tone of voice and of that fact that he'd called the girl by her fist name. How long had they been in contact? It couldn't have been long, right? She'd been there, watching. Kimihiro waved until they were out of sight and then sighed and started skipping. "Himawari-chan," he sang.

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Meiling did not want to hear this. "Kimihiro," she said catching his attention. She smiled warmly at him. "Do you want some ice cream?"

His small round face immediately brightened. "Yes, please!"

She smirked internally. She was the best aunt around. Kimihiro loved her. Why would he replace her with a little girl?

Well, Kimihiro-kun did not stop seeing this _Himawari-chan_. If anything, Sakura encouraged the friendship and would just laugh softly at Meiling's protests.

"They're friends, Meiling," Sakura defended, the smile still on her face as she washed dishes. Meiling stood next to her leaning on the counter, a pout on her face. "Kimi-kun doesn't have many friends." They both looked troubled at the thought. It was because of his ability, it was hard for Kimihiro to fit in with the rest of the world. At least at home, he had The Stuffed Toy to keep him company and Yukito and Touya live next door. And Meiling was with him.

Sakura smiled, her bright green eyes looked at Meiling with compassion. "You can't be so protective of him all the time. Nothing bad is going to happen to him if he keeps hanging around Himawari-chan."

Meiling was about to prove Sakura wrong on that one. She'd been keeping a list of all the bad things that had happened to Kimihiro ever since he'd started seeing Himawari. There was the slide incident where Kimihiro scraped his knee, there was the sprained ankle incident, there was the headache that had come along all of a sudden after seeing Himawari, and there was that near incident where he was almost run over by another little boy on a tricycle. There were probably more but Meiling was convinced _Himawari-chan_ was behind all this. Which was precisely the reason she was arguing with Sakura now, but the former cardcaptor just didn't want to see reason.

"Sakura," Meiling started her hawk eyes boring into Sakura's green eyes making the brunette sweat drop. "If you don't do something, _I_ will. You have magical power. Investigate."

She scratched her head and then sighed. "Alright. If it'll make you happy."

And thus Meiling got her way and it turned out that yes, in fact, Himawari-chan was indeed a bringer of bad luck. How unfortunate for her but this meant that Kimihiro wouldn't be hanging around her anymore. She would have celebrated her victory if indeed it had changed anything, but no. Kimihiro still kept seeing her, saying that he was not afraid of a little bad luck. Of course, Kero had to tag along with Kimihiro now and of course Himawari found out. So now, not only is she friends with Kimihiro but she also knows the family secret.

That still didn't stop Meiling from putting an end to it, but her attempts only made Kimihiro sad and she couldn't stand seeing him sad, so she eventually relented and took him out to see Himawari herself.

Curse her and her soft heart.

Grudgingly, Meiling had to accept the friendship and over time, she even started liking this Himawari-chan.

She was ever the watchful eagle though.

And then Kimihiro met Doumeki.

Now there was a boy that could definitely steal Kimihiro's attention. Meiling wasn't sure whether she resented Himawari, because Kimihiro seemed to love her, or Doumeki, who Kimihiro seemed to hate and form a friendship with anyway.

He did get some bonus points because he turned out to be an exorcist and therefore seemed to help Kimihiro with not only the ghosts but also Himawari's bad luck. Syaoran had a long and interesting talk with Haruka, Doumeki's grandfather, while Meiling watched Doumeki and Kimihiro argue.

Everyday those two met, they butted heads and it was amazing to watch the sparks fly. Not even Himawari-chan had taken his attention this way. Then again, Kimihiro had a special way of acting just for her; all sparkles and hearts while, with Doumeki, it was hissing angry cat impression.

Sakura, of course, was ecstatic. "They're the best of friends." Then she would giggle with Kero and it was like they were sharing an inside joke. Meiling couldn't see it but she supposed it was true. Even Syaoran would smile at seeing Kimihiro play with the two children.

Their smiles, and especially Kimihiro's, had Meiling thinking at night. How could she be so selfish as to take those smiles away just because of a little jealousy? This was exactly what she had done with Syaoran back when they had been in elementary school, back when she had still had been his fiancée. Her persistence had made him miserable. She also knew how all that had ended. Sighing, turned on her side and closed her eyes. She had to give Kimihiro his space and freedom.

Uh, but she didn't have to be happy about it.

So Meiling woke up in the morning, waited for her now seven year old nephew to dress, and took him out to Doumeki's temple where she knew Kimihiro had planned a little picnic.

Doumeki was waiting, punctual as always.

"Oi," he called initiating the first tantrum of the day.

"Don't call me Oi!" Kimihiro yelled back shaking his fist.

They both walked under a sakura tree and started setting things ready. Himawari came just as they finished. She bowed respectfully at Meiling. "Good morning, Meiling-san."

Meiling took a deep breath. Here goes. A small smile appeared on her face: sincere. "Good morning Himawari-chan."

The little girl beamed at her and scrambled over to join her friends. Meiling felt peace as she watched them eat Kimihiro's cooking. He'd staid up late yesterday making food with the help of his father. It came out as fantastic as Syaoran's. Kimihiro definitely had the Li family talent for cooking.

From that day forth, Meiling left Kimihiro alone with his friends, but she couldn't help but feel lonely. Soon enough, she was called back to Hong Kong and was gone for a good two years. Her mother had suffered a heart attack and was now bedridden. Meiling now had to run the house and take care of her because her father had died long ago.

When she came back to visit from Hong Kong, he was already nine, and as soon as he saw her in the airport, he threw his skinny arms around her waist and gave her the most loving hug and said, "I missed you," into her long black hair.

She smiled and hugged him back just as hard. "Aw, I missed you too." Then she'd pulled away and said with a twinkle in her eye, "And how are things with you and Himawari-chan going?" She watched with amusement as a blush effused across his pale cheeks. "And what of Doumeki-kun?" A different red, this of anger, came across his face. She just laughed and strolled outside with him so he could tell her everything.

It seemed that for the moment, her jealousy was under control.

That is…until Meiling met the love of her life a couple of years later and frowned disapprovingly when she saw him talking to another woman.

Hum, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.


	3. Cat's Eye

Cat's Eye

Watanuki rubbed nervously at his neck and stared up at the 'Wanted Sign' currently hanging from the Café. His job search hadn't gone as he'd imagined.

"Aren't you going in?"

And to make matter worse, Doumeki had been tagging along all day, officially sealing his day with a gold stamp of misery and annoyance.

"Don't rush me!" he gritted out and continued to stare at the Café. Cat's Eye. What kind of name was that for a Café anyway?

"Oi."

Grrr, why did his parents have to call Doumeki along anyway? He would have been happy if they'd just let him take Kero. He would have fit perfectly in his pocket and the best part was he wouldn't have been able to talk. Or better yet, why hadn't they called Himawari too? At least then Doumeki's presence wouldn't have been that bad.

He heard the door to the store jingle and he glanced over just in time to see Doumeki's back disappear behind the glass door. "Hey!" he called and rushed to follow. Inside, he sputtered, "What do you think you're doing?"

Doumeki just gave him a look. "You wouldn't make up your mind."

"So you made it up for me?"

The big oaf just shrugged and Watanuki went red with rage. Honestly, why did Doumeki have to go around like he was the greatest thing in the world? Just because he's some popular jock at school doesn't give him the right to make decisions for him. He's not a girl, dammit!

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

The chorus of child voices drew their attention over to the counter.

The two girls, one pink haired and the other blue haired, _would_ have been the center of attention if it hadn't been for the unbelievably beautiful, tall, and pale woman behind them. Her long strands of black hair were loose around her back and she was sitting on a chair in a very provocative manner, smoking. It didn't help that her choice of clothes left nothing to the imagination. Watanuki was pretty sure he was a deep shade of red and all he wanted to do was get out of there.

His shyness seemed to only amuse the woman all the more and she blew a cloud of smoke towards him. She smiled. "Well, what do we have here? Two handsome boys coming to visit my shop."

Doumeki was looking around, his eyes landing on the delicious pastries on display. Watanuki wanted to throttle him. This was his fault.

"I suppose you came for the job," she said, her eyes specifically trained on Watanuki. Not sure how to answer that, he was about to deny any such claims when she stood and grinned at him like a Cheshire. "Well, I like you already. My former employee was lots of fun; until he decided to quit, following his special friend to college and possibly annoying him at this very moment. You'll start immediately."

Mouth agape, Watanuki began sputtering but the two little girls were already leading him to the kitchen, singing some silly song about cakes. Yuuko and Doumeki followed.

"I'm Ichihara Yuuko." She inhaled from her pipe and looked at Watanuki expectantly. Her slender body leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, but—,"

"Ah," she said smiling, "Watanuki-kun. April 1st. And your friend?" she asked looking over at the very stoic Doumeki. He had done absolutely nothing when Watanuki had been dragged by the girls or when Yuuko-san suddenly announced that he was going to be their new employee.

"That jerk's Doumeki," he mumbled. He shot his companion a glare but the boy didn't react except for a slight glance at the pastries on display all around the kitchen. For the record, the kitchen looked a mess, as if someone had tried but only succeeded in blowing up the place, causing it to be covered in sugar and flour.

Yuuko looked at Doumeki and her red eyes flashed mischievously. Watanuki already didn't like that look on her face and the doom settled over him. Oh, no, he was going to die.

"Doumeki, eh? How very interesting." She smoked from her pipe, a thoughtful look on her face until she broke out into a grin. "Oh, I can tell you two will be lots of fun! Isn't that right Maru and Moro?"

The two girls danced around Watanuki happily. "Yes, mistress! Lots and lots of fun!" They giggled together and latched arms, doing a sort of merry go round dance around Watanuki's legs.

He wanted to cry. The broom and apron were already on him, courtesy of the twins. "What exactly am I going to be doing?" he cried out.

Yuuko smiled. "Why, everything I say, but mostly you'll be cooking."

That perked up Doumeki's interest. Watanuki could already see the gears grinding in his thick skull. He pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't you dare," he hissed.

The bell on the store jingled and a timid voice called in. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Yuuko glanced back at Watanuki that smirk back on her face. "Well, Watanuki? Time to work."

"B-but…" he started and upon looking at the merciless face of his now employer, he sighed and headed out to greet the costumer.

And so, this is the story of how Watanuki got chained into working for Yuuko.

She would end up becoming a permanent and important fixture in Watanuki's life, especially when it was discovered she could grant wishes, for a price. So not only did she run a pastry shop, she ran a magic shop. Watanuki would frequently be asked to clean her 'treasure room' located by one of the large storerooms in the shop.

From that day forth, he was officially under Yuuko's command.

His life had suddenly become so much more interesting.

Like if it hadn't been interesting before.

And to top it off, Doumeki always seemed to be wrapped up in Yuuko's plans. It was like she was trying to piss Watanuki off.

"GRRRRRR!"


	4. Rivals

Rivals

Getting Yuuko and Meiling in the same room was never a good idea. In fact, it was the worst possible thing you could do as Watanuki realized too late when they came over to celebrate his fifteenth birthday.

"Pass the soy sauce, please," Meiling asked Yuuko in a sugary sweet voice.

Yuuko responded in an equally sugary voice. "Of course."

The rest of the family had to sit by awkwardly and watch the leaser beams they were directing at each other. The tension in the air could be cut with butter knife.

Watanuki had to suppress a groan at his aunt's and his boss's childish rivalry. Why they were this way he didn't have a clue. He recalled the first time they had met each other. Actually, the meeting hadn't been much different from now accept back then they hadn't even tried to pretend to like each other. Meiling had been more direct with her scorn but Yuuko had caught on quite fast.

Why did two of the three most important adult females in his life have to hate each other? Why couldn't they get along? Why did they have to make his life just that much more difficult?

There was a clatter and Yuuko's innocent, "Oops. I'm sorry. My hand slipped."

Watanuki flinched as he saw his aunt's dress stained dark with sauce. He could see the absolute rage radiating off her skin. It was strong enough to scald his dad and Himawari who both moved slightly away from her.

His mother laughed loudly and tried to defuse the situation.

"Don't worry Meiling. I'll clean that right up."

"Don't bother," Meiling said. She stood up calmly, like a queen.

Yuuko also stood and the two stubborn and strong willed women stared at each other.

Doumeki, that idiot, was calmly eating his second bowl of noodles.

His mother was babbling about something but she was ignored and it was then that Watanuki decided to intervene or else there would be blood.

"Ladies," he said but was cut off when they both snapped to look at him. They weren't glaring at him persay. He hoped they weren't anyway because they were scary powerful. He'd seen his aunt in action when a couple of thugs had tried to mug them. And he'd also seen Yuuko perform magic. He'd decided long ago that getting them mad was probably not the smartest thing to do. They were like a volcano and typhoon.

They must have noticed his sudden fear because their faces immediately changed, one into worry and the other into amusement. His aunt rushed over and immediately coddled his head.

"Kimihiro-kun!" she cried passionately. "I'm not mad at you. Don't flinch from me!" If he'd had time to think about it, he would have been extremely embarrassed to be held like this in front of his crush and his frenemy.

Yuuko came to his side slowly and leaned her body onto his shoulder. That Cheshire smirk was back on her face and he felt himself blush because his face was directly in line with her bosom.

"Watanuki-kun," she whispered. If she'd been smoking, this would have been about the time she would have blown it on his face. Watanuki gulped.

She didn't need to say anything else. The smile said it all.

Meiling of course, did not like this one bit. She tightened her hold on his head and drew him closer to her body. He was starting to have trouble breathing and he mentally cursed the laughing Kero and the amused face of Doumeki. His mother and father were trying to not to get involved because that would mean they would have to take sides and Himawari was watching everything with a smile, too innocent to realize that this could get ugly pretty fast.

Yuuko just laughed, her hand covering her mouth and her red eyes sparkled with a challenge. Meiling puffed her cheeks but finally deflated. After another moment she let go of his head.

He gasped for breath, clutching at his chest. He pushed his glasses back on his face and he stared openly as Yuuko and Meiling made their way back to their seats. He saw them sit down and proceed to pretend nothing had happened.

What the h—

"Oh Meiling. Could you be a dear and pass the bottle of sake over."

"Of course dear Yuuko."

Himawari continued smiling, his mother was beaming, his father was more weary but relieved, and Doumeki was stuffing his face along with Kero's. He sat gaping like a fish out of water for a moment before he slumped slightly in his seat.

This was going to be the worst birthday ever.

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't good but I really wanted to write about how Meiling and Yuuko are incapable of getting along. In my head, this is how I imagine their relationship would be like. No idea why.**


End file.
